Heroes of Olympus: Rising Sky
by TheWesternRadiation
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Gaia, all seems to be going well at Camp Half-Blood (Besides the constant combat missions to destroy lingering monsters of Gaia's army). The Greek demigods have began construction of New Athens, an essential New Rome at the camp. But, a sudden darkness overtakes the camp, and a new Great Prophecy is unleashed... arguably the most dangerous one ever.
1. I: Percy

**If I had to decide,** I would definitely say that having your ribs broken is an awful way to start off your day. I wasn't expecting my morning to be easy, but when I sat down for breakfast at the pavilion, I wasn't thinking, _I'm gonna eat some pancakes and go get my face rearranged!_ I guess I should explain. See, ever since Gaia's rising was put down two years by yours truly (and some help from six other equally insane demigods) monsters just haven't seem to have gotten the memo that Gaia was tossed back into Tartarus. Chiron has given permission for campers to leave whenever they want, as long as they alert him to their intentions, to go on "combat missions", which is a fun activity where we go out and kill some monsters and probably die.

At least I wasn't alone on this mission. Jason had decided to tag along with me, and oddly enough, Jake Mason volunteered to go as well. He said that some Cyclops broke one of his siblings' leg, and he wanted to settle the score. I wasn't about to deny help from the senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin. Adult Cyclopes can be very dangerous if not handled correctly, which is exactly why I told Annabeth that she couldn't go. When I saw the look on her face when I told her she was staying at camp, I thought she was about to kill me. Truth being I didn't want some past memory of that cyclops she and Thalia and Luke had encountered all those years ago surfacing mid-fight, and getting her injured, or worse. The look on my face probably got some message like that across to her, and she didn't argue. She did, however, give me a kiss for good luck, which made my morning. Up until the cyclops' club slammed into my chest.

I sat up dazed, leaning on my arms behind me, surveying the battle. The sun was blinding in the mid-summer morning, dew still sticking to the grass. The air reeked of rotten meat and whatever other scent you could imagine from a fifteen foot tall giant wearing nothing but a loincloth. We were probably just a few miles from camp, on the outskirts of the city. No one else was brave enough to take the mission for the cyclops, except this Son of Poseidon and his two trusty compadres. Jason had his coin in javelin form, trying to stay out of reach of the giant's club and stab at its toes, with some success. Jake was backing away from the thing, keeping an eye on it while trying to dig through his backpack for something.

I tried to sit up, pain shooting through my abdomen, and I managed to restrain myself from crying out in agony. I checked myself out for bones sticking through my shirt. When it seemed that all of my insides had remained inside, I stood up, and looked around for Riptide. The sword had flown from my grasp when I was knocked aside like a bowling pin. I didn't find it anywhere near me, so I decided to hold out till it reappeared in my pocket. I ran over to Jake to see what he was up to; Jason couldn't hold the cyclops off for very long by himself, and Jake wasn't helping. He saw me coming over.

"You gonna be alright, man?", he asked. I just nodded, and took a kneel next to him.

"What are you doing? Don't you have some kind of anti-cyclops bomb in there or something?" He pulled out a leather pouch like a bladder bag, and handed it to me.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Greek fire by now. Hope your aim is good. I got something else in here to bring it down, but I need you two to keep it busy for a few minut-", he was cut off by a strangled gasp, and Jason was grabbed out of flight by the cyclops and hurled into a tree about thirty feet away. It was about to go after him and finish the job, but I got its attention.

"Hey, slug-breath!", I called. "Hope you skipped breakfast!" The cyclops turned its head toward me, and I pitched the pouch of Greek fire straight into his gullet. My mom always said I should go out for Baseball. The pouch stuck in his mouth and began sparking with green light.

"AAHCK!", the cyclops cried. He didn't have time to get any other words out before green flames erupted from his mouth, making it look like some kind of demented dragon-cyclops hybrid. Unfortunately, it didn't kill him, but he was stumbling around batting at his mouth like he just ate a bunch of ghost peppers long enough for Jake to run up and place two bronze rods about ten feet apart, and I realized they were connected with some kind of wire. The cyclops stumbled right into the trap, and the ground shook as he face-planted in the dirt, fire still billowing up from the sides of his head. I ran up and plunged Riptide into the thing's neck, and he slowly began dissolving into golden powder, the wind blowing the rest of him away. I fell to my knees, clutching my sides; the adrenaline had numbed the pain while I was fighting, but now it was back with a vengeance. I saw Jake run over to where Jason had been lying and help him up. He had a good sized gash across his forehead, blood trickling down over his eyebrows and down into his face.

We all regrouped near Jake's tripwire, and Jason collapsed onto the ground next to where I was kneeling. Jason just put his arms at his side and smiled contently.

"That was fun! Cyclops, zero, Cabin nine, 1.", Jake said. I just gave him a look that said _Glad you had fun_. Wincing, I stood up, and began to pick up Jason, until Jake intervened.

"Hold it there, Jackson. I'll carry Cloudbeard's son. It looks like you can hardly carry your _own_ weight." I definitely was not going to argue, and began walking along the side of the gravel road we had walked here on. Jake jogged up next to me, Jason tossed over his shoulder like he was carrying a carpet. We walked for about half a mile before I pitched in my two cents to break the silence.

"That… sucked..", I panted out. Jake laughed.

"That pretty much sums it up. I wish I had brought some nectar with me; I knew I was forgetting something when I left." I could only think about how if Annabeth were here, we'd have enough Ambrosia and Nectar to last us a few months, just in case we got stuck somewhere in a freak accident. That was Annabeth: Always planning for the future. Not that I didn't have plans for the future of my own. I can still picture Annabeth and I living somewhere together, somewhere safe, raising a family. I had a gut feeling that that was going to come true someday, I just had no idea when. My dream no longer had to take place at New Rome, ever since Zeus gave permission to Chiron to begin building a sort of New Rome of our own, right there in Camp Half-Blood. The Athena cabin was put in charge of that job, so of course the place was going to be called New Athens. No one at the camp was really sure what to think of this idea. Camp Half-Blood never had anything like this. It was always " _Oh, you're eighteen now? Bye! Don't die! Send us a postcard!"_ Unless of course you stayed on as a camp counselor. But now, it wouldn't be an uncommon sight to see middle-aged demigods raising families right there in the camp. It was like a dream come true, and I could only hope that Annabeth felt the same way. She had to… right?

"I could really go for a taco right now.", Jake said. The comment was so out-of-the-blue and random that I couldn't help but laugh, despite my ribs being pointed at odd angles. The laugh quickly turned into a groan of agony, and I had to pause for a second to regain composure.

"Uh.. sorry." I waved my hand dismissively. Not like he'd meant to torture me.

"Let's just get back to camp.", I said.

My fear of being stomped under a cyclops' huge, gross foot might be sizable, but nothing compared to my fear of an worried girlfriend. Annabeth had been waiting by Thalia's pine (she claims that she was just there reading a book, but I knew she was keeping watch for us), and she rushed up to us to ask how it went. Of course her curiosity ended almost as fast as it began when she realized Jason and I were banged up pretty good. She tenderly put her hand on my chest.

"Does it hurt here?", she asked. I shook my head, and grabbing her hand, I lowered it to the spot on my midsection where fire shot through my nerves. She knit her eyebrows. "Percy, I thought I told you to be careful…" I tried my best for a smirk.

"I guess that kiss you gave me wasn't so lucky. Try giving me another one, I'll tell you if I feel luckier." I could tell she wanted to smile, but she went into her 'stern girlfriend' pose: arms crossed, feet apart, eyebrows lowered.

"After we get you healed up. C'mon." She took my hand and led me down the hill and toward the Big House. Jake went with us, intending to drop Jason off and get himself checked out, just in case. I was confused when Annabeth walked past the Big House, and toward the boat dock.

"Annabeth, you've been here longer than I have. I think you know where the Big House is." She just kept walking, as if everything was going to plan.

"I'm not taking you to the Big House. Before you take Ambrosia you need to get some salt water healing first. I don't want your ribs healing in some odd position." We walked to the end of the dock, passed some Hephaestus campers hammering dents out of a trireme's hull armor, where she stopped both of us, and looked me in the eye. "I'm doing this because I care about you." Then she shoved me into the ocean.

Now, under circumstances where I wasn't the son of Poseidon, I would've been mad. But you see, saltwater can heal me from most types of wounds. I fell into the cold water, and rested at the sandy bottom, ten feet below. I took a look around. There was a school of fish swimming a hundred feet out, and I could see the sun reflecting off of their scales through the water. A crab decided to try to make friends with me, but I remembered the giant crab I had fought aboard the _Princess Andromeda_ four years ago: Frothy mouth, pincers, disturbed eyes. I shooed the crab away. Despite the rib issue, it was good to be back at camp for the summer. Annabeth and I had arrived early to camp, just to make sure we could milk this summer for everything we could get.

I finally came up and put my hands on the dock to climb up, but Annabeth was standing there insisting that she help me out of the water. I looked up at her face: blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, the sun making it glimmer with golden light. Her grey eyes were full of amusement. She offered me her hand.

"C'mon, take my hand.", she smiled. As soon as I took her hand, a cold shock ran through me. I had been in this situation before. A memory of me boiling alive in the River Styx, turning invulnerable. This was almost the exact same situation. The pain from that moment reignited, and the next thing I knew I could hear Annabeth cry out as a distant voice on the wind, "Percy?! Someone help!"

I slipped back into the water, and darkness enveloped me.


	2. II: Percy

II: Percy

 **(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, people. I really appreciate anything you have to say; even if it's just a couple words. I'm surprised my Lazy Gene is allowing me to write this right now XD. I have a few days off from work, and I intend to use them. So without further ado, chapter two! (BTW, I found a couple grammar mistakes in the last chapter, sorry about those. If you haven't noticed, I'm a complete Grammar Nazi.)) ~ TWR**

I opened my eyes to see a stone altar overlooking a large sea. The altar sat on top of a green hill, much like the dining pavilion at camp. Rigid white columns were placed around the main altar in a circle, as if there were once some sort of roof to this place millennia ago. I knew enough about architecture from Annabeth to recognize the columns as Ionic; topped with scrolls made of marble. The hill was on the top of a cliff, overlooking the Mediterranean sea, as I realized. I knew because… Son of Poseidon, y'know?

I approached the column, and as I did the bright blue sky began churning like an angry sea and turned black. The sun faded until there was no light at all other than the torches on the pillars. A chill ran down my spine, and the temperature dropped by about fifty degrees; enough so I could see my breath and shiver. I noticed more about the altar itself: there were wave patterns on the top, along with metal cuffs for restraining wrists and ankles on it. And dark red stains were scattered around all over it. _It's a sacrificial altar_ , I realized. I felt a laugh echo through the air like a tremor through the ground.

" _A worthy sacrifice, godling. Lay on the altar, it can all be over quick, and my plans will be a small step closer to completion._ The voice felt like thunder in my ears. _The seas' children are filth below me. Get on the altar, Perseus."_ I was tempted to get on the altar, the voice was that powerful.

"I won't help you.", I said. My voice sounded small and weak to my own ears. Another laugh cracked through the air, louder this time, and I covered my ears to avoid having my eardrums blown inward.

" _Resist while you can, godling! You will not be able to much longer! Your death will give me power greater than you can imagine, and it still will not be enough. My own children betrayed me out of fear, and I expected you to do the same. You haven't failed me on that, and you will not fail me when I say to offer yourself to me. Get on the altar!"_ My arm reached forward to touch the altar, even with my mind screaming at it not to. As soon as my fingers made contact with the chiseled marble, my knees buckled out from under me, and I froze out of fear. My hand was stuck to the altar, and pain seared through my arm.

"Who… who are you?", I managed. The voice did not laugh this time, but replied calmly.

" _That is something you will learn soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy your petty life while it can last. And remember one thing: The sea cannot protect you forever."_

I awoke lying on the boat dock, a blurry vision of Annabeth and a few Hephaestus campers looking down at me. I sputtered and spat water onto the wood of the dock, and tried to catch my breath.

"What happened?", I asked hoarsely. Annabeth just shook her head, like I had dropped from the sky. Not like that hasn't happened to me before, but I wasn't prepared for she told me.

"Percy… you almost… you were drowning. I had to jump in after you when I realized you were turning blue." I stared at her shock, and then I remembered what the voice had told me. _The sea cannot protect you forever._ Whoever that voice was, it was clearly trying to send me a message. I started to stand up, Annabeth helped me while the other guys backed up to give me some room, then wandered off when they realized I wasn't dead.

"Are you alright?", she asked. "I've never seen that happen to you." Truth is, I didn't know if I was okay. There was some super powerful and probably ancient _thing_ out there out to get me. Just another day for Percy Jackson, right?

"Yea, I… I think I'll be fine." The look she was giving me clearly said she wasn't convinced. "I, uh, had a vision while I blacked out." I was going to tell her, but the other kids on the dock were probably within earshot.

"Yea?"

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later." She looked worried, but I gave her my best brave-face. "It's okay, Wise Girl. Really." I leaned in to give her a kiss, one she gladly returned. We stayed like that long enough for someone to sneak up on us.

" _Ahem_ … I was called?", Chiron said, standing there in horse-form. I pulled away from Annabeth, both of us blushing. Chiron smirked, and his eyes showed kindness. He put his bow on his back, I guess the Hephaestus kid didn't tell him that we weren't being attacked.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of.. drowned." Chiron raised an eyebrow, apparently not something you hear everyday coming from me.

"Drowned? How did this happen?" I looked to Annabeth, since I was too busy having an ancient power threaten me to know what happened exactly.

"I pushed him in the water to heal his broken ribs, and when he came back up, he just… passed out. He sank back underwater, and when I realized he wasn't breathing, I jumped in after him. That's why..", she gestured to herself, as she was soaking wet.

"I would speak with you, my boy. Come.", Chiron turned himself, careful to not step his back end off the dock, and started to walk. I followed him, Annabeth giving me a face like she wanted to follow, but knew she shouldn't.

When we were out of earshot of anyone, on the other side of the canoe lake, Chiron finally spoke.

"What is this I hear about you drowning? At first I thought that child, Mitchell, was kidding me, but I could tell. A couple thousand years of training heroes will give one wisdom." I just cleared my throat and answered honestly. I told him about the vision I had. He paled, and gave me a serious expression with a look in his eyes I've never seen before: fear.

"Percy, is there anything else this voice said? It's crucial I know everything." I just shrugged.

"No, basically it just said that it wanted me as a sacrifice, told me life as I knew it would end, the sea couldn't protect me forever, and to have a nice day.", I said.

"I do not like how it told you the 'sea could not protect you forever'. It may be that your drowning and this vision are connected." I could practically feel my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest. I had to wonder..

"Chiron, what could possibly take away my powers like that?" We walked through the woods some more, the only sounds being the wind in the trees, birds, and the blood roaring through my ears. He turned to me with a grim expression.

"I… I do not know, Percy. Whatever it is, it cannot be anything good. I fear..", he trailed off.

"What? What is it?", I asked.

"Nothing, my boy. It is almost time for supper, you should get going. I imagine Annabeth will want to speak with you, as well." Reluctantly I wandered back to the dining pavilion. As I walked away, I could feel his eyes on me. And I remembered the look of pity he was wearing when I asked what it was he was afraid of.

I sat alone at my table, though I did have a lot to think about, so I suppose it was for the best. Who could that voice belong to? If it made someone like Chiron look ready to go hide in a hole somewhere, I figured that wasn't a good sign. And taking my powers away? I'd never have that happen to me before, and honestly, it scared me worse than anything I could imagine. For so long I've been used to being the most powerful demigod at camp, and if my powers could be swiped from me like candy from a baby, that made me very worried for how the rest of the camp would fare against a foe like that. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Annabeth slide into the bench next to me. Her hair was still damp from earlier, but she had changed clothes into jeans and another orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt.

"Hey, you owe me an explanation for what that was earlier. You had me scared half to death. And you told me you'd tell me later." I couldn't help but smile. The last time she broke the 'Stay at your own table' rule was right before our quest to the Labyrinth. Not too many people paid attention to us, since she'd done this once before. Chiron looked at us skeptically from the head table, but he gave me that exact look of pity he had earlier and didn't say anything about it.

"Yea, I meant 'later', as in 'at the campfire later'.", I said. She just rolled her eyes and kept staring at me for an explanation. "Well, it started with me on a cliff, overlooking the Mediterranean…", I explained to her how there were Ionic columns, and she smirked in appreciation that I had remembered what that even was. When I mentioned the sacrificial altar and how the voice wanted me to lay on it to basically kill myself, she looked confused.

"What would want you to sacrifice yourself? And you said the voice said, 'The seas' children are filth beneath me'? I wonder…" I let her work out the details. She knew twice as much about greek myths than I will ever be able to memorize.

She never got to reach her conclusion, though, because the entire pavilion stood at attention when the calm evening was cut by a piercing scream.


	3. III: Percy

III: Percy

 **(A/N: Hey, guys! I'm really sorry about the past two cliffhangers, those were kind of… unintentional. Well, the second one was XD. I'll try to make this chapter end in a more toned down way. Keep the reviews flowing in, I love 'em. I got a present for you: The next chapter!)**

I was pretty sure the scream was heard throughout most of the camp, seeing as how the entire dining pavilion was up and ready to go at the first sign of danger. Couple years of near-death experiences from monster fighting will do that to a demigod. I looked down at Annabeth, who was still sitting, just staring in the direction that the scream came from. I bolted off toward Rachel's cave.

I could hear footsteps behind me of other demigods running, probably following my example. It made me really glad that they follow in their hero's footsteps the moment I tripped on a rock and just about bit my tongue off because of it. I felt an arm grab me by the shoulder an help me up. I looked up and expected to see Annabeth, but Jason's face just smirked at me.

"You're about as klutzy as I am, Jackson. That's saying something." We ran up the side of the hill and up to the cave entrance, where a few demigods had already gotten there to inspect the scene. I peeked into the cave, and saw Rachel grabbing Piper by the shoulders and spewing green mist everywhere. Piper was screaming, trying to get away from the Oracle-ified redhead.

Jason quickly ran up and tried to separate the two, and I helped him. I gotta say, Rachel isn't the strongest girl in camp, but the moment she starts going into Oracle mode it feels like she could bench press Atlas while he was holding the sky. Piper managed to wriggle out of her grasp, but I guess the oracle needs to be grabbing someone when it speaks, because it latched onto the next available person: me.

The moment Rachel's hands touched me, I no longer saw the cave in front of me. I was sitting on a simple pearl and rock throne, in an underwater palace. There was a long throne room in front of me, with coral pillars supporting a ceiling made of rock with bioluminescent plants growing out of it. To my left there was a larger throne much like mine, decorated with images of ocean storms sinking ships, leviathans eating sailors, and a bunch of other images that make me feel warm and fuzzy. No one currently sat in the large throne, and there were guards in armor that appeared to be made of dark colored fish scales lining the sides of the room. As I looked around, a creature swam through the doorway on the far side of the room, a merman, I realized. He wore a grim expression, and approached the throne hastily, with no care put towards the guards making an 'X' with their spears to block his path.

"No one may approach the throne without an appointmen-", the guard began. The merman looked outraged.

"I'm sure lord Triton will forgive my trespassing when hears what news I bring!", the merman looked to me.

"Let him through.", I heard myself say. The voice did not sound like mine, and I realized I _was_ Triton.

The only thing I remember about Triton was that he was some bratty son of Poseidon. Not to say that I'm bratty. Because I'm not.

The guards lowered their spears and the merman swam toward me, bowing.

"Lord Triton, I am Netheus. I bring grim news of your father…", Netheus looked terrified of me. Apparently Triton was prone to fits of sudden outbursts.

"Speak., then", I said.

"My lord… Poseidon, uh..", his voice became small, "He has disappeared."

"WHAT!?", I cried. "The Lord of the Seas does not simply disappear without notifying his inferiors. What heresy is this that you would have me believe-"

"My lord, forgive me.", Netheus lowered his head, "But I speak the truth. It is her Lady Amphitrite who made the discovery. Poseidon cannot be found anywhere in his kingdom, and any attempt to reach out to him has failed. Even Iris Messaging, my lord. With Poseidon missing, you are in charge of the kingdom until he returns." Nereus stayed in a bowing position, but looked up to see my reaction.

"Well, Netheus, I say we shall…", I could hear Triton's thoughts as clearly as if they were my own. _The old barnacle beard is gone? Perhaps my time to rule is at hand. No longer will I live in his shadow of glory._ I stood. "There shall be no search for Lord Poseidon." Netheus looked astounded.

"W-what? Lord Triton, you cannot simply _not_ look for Poseidon! He is Lord of the Seas! The Earthshaker! Without him at the Olympian council, the gods are bound to be pointing fingers at each other, and chaos will ensue! And is he not your father? Do you not care what happens to him?" I glared at the merman.

"Netheus, you forget yourself! You would presume to command the acting king of the seas?! I would have you cast into the depths of the ocean for such insolence! Guards, take him to the dungeons until I decide what is to be done." The merman guards swam toward Netheus, who was shaking his head like a madman.

"N-No my lord! I meant no disrespect! I have a family my lord, I was simply looking out for their better interest!", the guards grabbed his arms and began dragging him away behind them.

"Then they shall be sentenced to the dungeons as well!", I looked to my previous throne in disgust, and took my rightful place in the throne of Poseidon, listening to the cries of sorrow from Netheus as they dragged him to the dungeons. _A new ruler steps into play… there will be changes in this kingdom._ , Triton thought.

The vision faded, and I was once again standing in Rachel's cave. There were maybe twenty other demigods standing in the entrance to the cave, staring at me and Rachel. Rachel took her hands off of me, and she collapsed to the ground. Luckily, I managed to catch her before her head smacked into the floor.

Suddenly everyone's eyes on me made me very uncomfortable.

"What?", I asked no one in particular. Finally, Jason spoke up.

"Dude… she just issued a prophecy.", he said.

"Oh. I didn't, uh… what was the prophecy?" Some blonde haired guy with a rough expression I recognized as an Apollo camper spoke.

" _The past Seven will accept the endeavor, Sea battles Storm or death forever_

 _The cursed blade must one remake, Lest all perish in the Sky Father's wake._ ", he said.

"Wait,", Piper said, " _The past Seven_ … is this another Great Prophecy?" At that moment Chiron rolled into the cave in his wheelchair. I guess the ceiling was too low for him to be standing as a nine foot tall centaur.

"I fear it is, dear. And by the sounds of it, a very dangerous one.", he said.

"I don't like that line, _Sea battles Storm or death forever_. It sounds like Jason and I get to fight to the death again, only this time we won't be interrupted.", I said. Jason looked pretty glum about that, I'm sure my face had a look similar to his on it.

"Chiron,", Annabeth asked, "the Sky Father.. It's not..", Annabeth looked pale, and very scared. I reached over to grab her hand, and she just about broke mine with how hard she squeezed it.

"I had hoped this day would not come in your life times… but by the sounds of it, I believe the rise of Ouranos has come." Gasps broke out among the crowd, and the room was alive with people shouting questions at Chiron, people arguing about stupid things like " _Why do the seven get to go_ again _?_ " Chiron looked at me, though. He held up his hand for silence, and the room slowly quieted.

"I believe the oracle has issued the prophecy to Percy. And so Percy shall lead the quest." Great. This day just got better and better. I shuffled nervously.

"Well, the oracle grabbed Piper first, but then Jason and I intervened. Then it grabbed me. So shouldn't Piper lead the quest?" Eyes turned to Piper, who looked very uncomfortable in the spotlight.

"No.", Chiron began. "The fates decided that the oracle would issue the quest to you, and so it shall be. The prophecy has already decided who your quest mates shall be. The past seven of you, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. There are other powers stirring in this darkest of times, some never went to sleep after Gaia's rising. Some will reawaken. This will be your most dangerous quest that you will be granted." And there was that face from him again. Like he was trying to memorize everything about my face, like he was never going to see me again. I had a feeling that old centaur was sick after two thousand years of sending heroes to their deaths, and this would just be another case of that happening. I wonder how many faces of dead heroes he had memorized.

"Chiron, I think Poseidon is missing. I saw it when Rachel grabbed me.", I blurted. I didn't care if it was in front of half the camp, I wanted to know what happened to my father, and why Triton was all of a sudden a tyrannical leader. I proceeded to explain what I had seen. Jason's eyes were wide.

"I saw something like that, but it was with Zeus.", he said. "Why would Ouranos want to kidnap Zeus and Poseidon?" Chiron sighed.

"The Father of the Sky is known in the stories of old to be.. Egocentric. No one was allowed to match his power, or come close enough in power to challenge his rule. This would explain why he would capture the Eldest of the gods. I would not be surprised if lord Hades is also missing. Your key to victory may lie in your ability to find and free the Big Three." I just let that sink in.

"Chiron, when's the summer solstice?", I asked.

"My boy, there will be no Summer solstice if the three eldest gods cannot attend. Especially Lord Zeus himself. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and… where is Leo?"

"At the forges, sir.", one of the Hephaestus campers said.

"Find him and tell him to come to the Big House. You four, follow me. Everyone else, return to your cabins. There will be a campfire tonight, as always." He turned back to the four of us. "Come, we have much to discuss."


	4. IV: Author's Note

**(A/N): I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I'm just posting this to tell you all I will be updating soon, I've had my free time eaten up and spat back out at my feet recently, so as soon as I get some time to write the next chapter, I will do so! Thanks for your patience. :)**

 **~ TWR**


End file.
